One Thing I Haven't Tried
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: JakeXFreddie oneshot SLASH! Remember that episode where Jake was going to sing on iCarly? Yeah, this is what happened before Sam & Carly came out of the elevator
1. Chapter 1

"Can you fly

Ok, so I'm pretty sure that I got the first couple lines right. Tell me if I didn't and I'll try and change it or something. Anyways, I haven't seen much slash for iCarly fanfiction and I really wanted a JakeXFredddie story out there.

'Thought'

"Speech"

"_Can you fly?!"_

"_Actually, my uncle's a pilot and he's been teaching me-"_

"_Oh, come one!" Throwing his arms up, Freddie stormed over to his computer cart._

"Well, there is one thing I haven't tried." Gently putting his guitar down, Jake slowly advanced on Freddie. Seeing this, Freddie slowly backed up; when Jake took a step forward, he took a step backwards. He didn't know what Jake was up to, and had a feeling that he really didn't want to know. Looking behind himself when his back hit the wall, he quickly looked around for an escape route. Realizing that he was cornered, his head snapped back towards Jake. At that moment, he realized two things:

Jake was _smirking _at him.

Jake was waaaaaaaay closer to him than before, so close in fact that Freddie could see his reflection in Jake's bright blue eyes.

"Terrorize boys who are smaller then you and completely defenseless?" Freddie was semi joking when he was said it. He really did hope that his guess was right, and after saying it Jake would leave him alone. Alas, the thought was too good to be true, seeing as Jake just pressed his body closer. So close now, that Freddie could only see Jake's eyes. When Jake chuckled, it sent shivers up Freddie's spine.

"Something like that." It was just a whisper, but it seemed to resound around the deathly quiet room. Leaning down so that his lips were close to Freddie's ear, he softly blew warm air into it. Feeling Freddie shiver, he couldn't help but smirk a little. "I haven't tried this-" he nipped at the delicate ear in front of him. "Or this-" he gently kissed along Freddie's jaw line, "Or especially this." He ended by crashing his lips onto Freddie's full, pink ones, swallowing a shocked gasp.

Pushing his larger tongue into Freddie's smaller mouth, he almost moaned at the taste. Sweet strawberries mixed with chocolate. 'Mmmm, my favorite.' Rubbing Freddie's smaller tongue with his own, he easily dominated Freddie's mouth. Meanwhile, Freddie was too shocked to try and resist. 'To think, Jake the-most-sought-after-guy-in-school, is actually kissing me.' Suddenly Freddie realized that _Jake was kissing him._ Pulling his hands up to push Jake away, he also realized how _good _it felt. To be kissed, to let someone else do all of the work, and to me _wanted._ Sure, he liked Carly, but chasing after her _all of the time_ was quickly getting old. 'But just because I don't like Carly that much anymore doesn't mean that I'm gay.' With that thought, he pulled his hands up again and tried to push Jake away.

Smirking at Freddie's attempt to push him away, Jake just kissed him harder and pushed Freddie firmer against the wall.

Whimpering when he couldn't get away (not that he was really trying but he would never admit that out loud) Freddie cursed his small build. When he was pushed harder against the wall, he whimpered for an entirely different reason.

Finally pulling away, Jake watched Freddie pant with his eyes half mast, his cheeks tinted red, and his lips even more red and pouty. Jake almost groaned. 'If only he was naked and under me.' That's right, he was bi. Chuckling at the thought, he wrapped his left arm around Freddie's waist and pulled him (Freddie) flush against his (Jake) body. Bringing his right hand up, he pulled Freddie's head to the side and licked up the side of his neck. Sucking on the spot below his right ear, Jake made sure to leave a very dark, very noticeable mark. 'Can't wait to see how he tries to cover _this _up.' When he felt Freddie shudder and moan in his arms, Jake knew that he had found one of his "Spots". 'That's good too know.'

Now wrapping his right arm around Freddie's waist, Jake hoisted him up till they were almost eye level, with Freddie being slightly higher. Pushing Freddie back up against the wall, Jake slipped his body between Freddie's thighs. Sliding his left hand down Freddie's side, he pulled up his leg until it was wrapped around Jake's waist. Freddie outright moaned at that. With constant, delicious pressure on his groin Freddie could no longer think coherently (if he was ever coherent in the first place since this started).

Hearing Freddie's moan of pleasure, Jake lost any remaining restraint that he might have had. Roughly pinning Freddie's small wrists above his head with his (Jake's) left hand, he attacked Freddie's neck. Littering it with love bites, each one darker than the last until the last one was a dark purple. Jake made sure to put that one in a place that Freddie _couldn't _easily hide. Moving back to Freddie's lips, he once more plundered that sweet mouth. With Freddie moaning and willing against the wall and Jake between his legs, Jake was very tempted to forget everything else and just _take take take _Freddie.

When he heard the elevator "Ping!" he quickly pulled away and put Freddie back onto the ground. Jake turned and walked back to his guitar, fixing his hair and cloths while trying to will his erection away. When the doors opened, he looked up as Carly and Sam walked into the room. Carly looked like she had spent hours in front of the mirror, doing her make up and fixing her hair. She was beautiful and all, but he now had his eyes on someone else. The same someone who was trying to act natural and not look at up him. He was still red. When Freddie tried to look over at him without Jake noticing, he flushed a deeper red when they locked eyes. Jake made sure Freddie knew that Jake didn't regret it and still wanted him. Freddie ducked he head and stammered out and excuse when Sam asked why he was blushing.

And there you have it, I know its short and all but I hope you liked it! My muse feeds on reviews, so don't let her starve!

Ja ne


	2. Sequel

Sequel now posted! Look for 'Arrangement' on my profile!


End file.
